Story of an Immortal Captain
by Archie Eremeli
Summary: A worn-out pirate tells a young man about a very odd happening. Note: This story is somewhat of a Hetalian and story adaptation to Coleridge's "Rime Of The Ancient Mariner" but is more based from the Iron Maiden song of the same name. Therefore, if it seems off, you should check the song. It's only rated Teen for being based off stuff young kids would not read.


Fingers tapped the empty space of the bench at which he sat. Invited to a wedding of one of his many horrible brothers, Arthur was, and he watch itching to tell his tale from months ago. Never before has the story spilled from his pink lips, and when a stranger, a young lad, walked by, he grabbed his arm with a bony hand. Emerald eyes met brown, and the younger felt himself caught in a spell as the elder pulled him down in the formerly empty spot. "Y'know... I'm certain you want to take part in the merriment, but I need to tell you something..." Music played on as the bride passed by.

Skies were clear and blue when Captain Kirkland and his crew decided to travel south to the land of the snow and ice; to a place where nobody has been. However, this voyage had taken a turn when returning back north, through the fog and ice. Food had ran low, and the Captain stared up at the bird in the sky who had been following his ship. Blasted creature, mocking the starving man. Soon the Albatross hit the deck, an arrow through its heart. "GYAAH!" cried out one of his shipmates who, despite taking on the life of a thief, had some sense of religion still in him. It was obvious the crewmen did not like the fact their Captain had killed the bird, but as the fog cleared, they made themselves a part of the crime.

Now it was dark and most of the men were asleep, including Arthur. This is when the Albatross began with its vengeance; a terrible curse. When the Captain awoke, the dead bird was hung about his neck, and not his golden cross. The drinkable water had evaporated, and the rum was gone. The crewmen blame this on the mariner. Ah, the curse goes on and on and on at sea, and so does the thirst of all those who are on the ship. Day after day, day after day, they were stuck at sea with no breath nor motion. Everything was as idle as a painted ship upon a painted ocean. Sure, there was water everywhere, but the boards were being engulfed and none of could be drank.

Then came a ship over the horizon, and Captain Kirkland cried out in hopes his weary crew would hear. "How can she sail with no wind in her sails and no tide..." he quietly asked himself. Onward the other ship came, no crew at first glance, but then there were two. A crash could be heard, the sound of wood against wood. Arthur was shaken, and he looked up. "That's... A dead man... And a beautiful woman..." as he said those words, the sound of dice rolling could be heard. Life, the woman, had won Arthur, the mariner. Death took the rest of the crew. Four times fifty living men fell with heavy thump, but there was no groan.

On and on, the lone man sailed with lady Life, wishing he could die with the sea-creatures. They lived on, and so did he. By moonlight, he prayed for the beauty of such creatures, and not their doom. "With heart, I bless you, water-snakes... And all of God's creatures too..." he mumbled, looking out to sea, over the side of the ship. At that moment, he swore the spell had been broken as the Albatross fell from his neck and sank into the water. Down in falls came the glorious rain, the substance he missed the feeling of was now seeping into his skin. "Thank you, Lord..."

Groans came to Captain Kirkland's ears. They were of his long-dead crew, and their bodies rose from their places on the ship. None of them speak, and they're lifeless in their eyes. Just an hour later, the actual curse had lifted, and the pirate sights his home. Spirits go from the long-dead bodies, form their own light, and Arthur is left alone.

Then a boat came sailing towards the last man left on board. "I... I cannot believe it!" Piloting the boat was a hermit that Arthur's son befriended, and the actual son. Once Alfred, Arthur's son, and the hermit pulled the lone man on board, the old ship sank like lead into the sea. Then the Hermit shrived the captain of his sins.

"The moral of my tale... Is that we must love all things that God has made..." Arthur smiled, but then blinked as soon as he noticed the brown-eyed teen had vanished. The ancient mariner would tell his tale many times in the future. A sigh came from his pink lips, and the wedding guest had left being a sad and wiser man.


End file.
